A Thor Time In Foster Care
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Thor is back on Earth to meet up with Jane. What could they talk about? A little fluff one-shot piece written because I can't wait for Thor The Dark World to come out. Thor/Jane romance, and some friendships implied. Also, maybe a slight Pepper/Tony mention, but it's tiny. Timeline between Avengers And Dark World, sorta.


A Thor Time In Foster Care

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I I owned Thor, then that'd be awesome, as it is, I only own Thor. The movie that is, I read a few comics that my friend has, but I tear paper up, so I just don't buy them. Well, I do have one that I keep as a collector's item, even though it's not worth anything, I don't know why I do that. Author's Note: That title is probably the WORST pun I've ever written intentionally. For that, I apologize. Any other puns that are not in dialogue are completely accidental. So, enjoy I guess. First Thor fanfic I wrote, and he's my favorite superhero ever, I just haven't written any fanfics about him yet. Timeline-wise, it takes place in the non-canonical After Avengers, Before Thor 2 time, except he's on Earth. So, yeah.  
**_

Thor Odinson had just been called to return to S.H.I.E.L.D for some urgent meeting. It had been about three weeks since the attack by the Chitauri led by his brother, Loki, who was currently in Asgardian prison. Heimdall had told him that Loki knew of other passages through the worlds, and Thor had discovered one that led him right into the heart of Hoboken, New Jersey. It was a quick trip to Stark Tower, the new headquarters of The Avengers, where an unexpected surprise awaited him.

"Look, Tony's not that bad, he's just a little rough around the edges." Pepper was explaining to somebody when Thor landed outside.

"I guess I'll take your word-" The other person stopped talking when she saw him. "Thor!" She exclaimed running over to him. In her excitement she forgot there was glass in between the two of them and ran into it. She fell down to the floor.

"Jane!" Thor hurried over to her. She looked up at him.

"Took you long enough." She joked.

"Well, as you probably already know, I was a little busy."

"Yeah, I saw." She told him.

"Were you not astounded at our feats?" Thor asked.

"You guys did good." Jane said.

"So, I'm just gonna go. I think Tony has something he wants me to look at." Pepper told the two of them. Neither really heard her.

"Uh huh. Fine." Jane told her. "So, Thor? Anything interesting happen besides the fighting?" She asked.

"Well, I discovered this amazing food that your planet has called shawarma." Thor explained.

"Oh, yeah, Pepper told me how Tony convinced all of you to stop there. Tony thought it was okay." Jane said.

"So, anything else?"

"Loki is back on Asgard."

"Your brother, right?" Jane asked trying to remember.

"Yes, he's the one who caused all the destruction here, except for the stuff caused by Banner."

"Oh, yeah. Pepper showed me the indention that he and Loki left. Tony's keeping it as a souvenir."

"Enough talk about me, what is going on with you?" Thor asked.

"I got to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, I met up with Coulson again, what happened to him, anyways? Nobody here wants to talk about it."

"Son of Coul sacrificed himself to stop my brother. After that, I was not given the whereabouts of his body. I had to escort Loki back."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jane said.

"No matter, he died a warrior's death and is sure to go to Valhalla." Thor told her.

"Uh, sure, whatever you say." Jane said unsure. "Is there anything else we could do?"

"How is Selvig?" Thor asked.

"Oh, he's back to normal. I guess, I wasn't really around him during his 'phase.'" Jane told him.

"Where is he?" Thor asked.

"With Darcy, they're trying to find the Bifrost." Jane explained.

"I had to destroy the Bifrost because of Loki." Thor told her.

"Oh, so I should probably call them to call it off." Jane said.

"Your voice can't carry that far, can it?" Thor asked.

"Oh, I meant on my phone."

"Oh, yes. Your communication device. Wouldn't it just be easier to talk to them face to face?" Thor asked.

"It's a long way to New Mexico." Jane said.

"Come with me." He said walking outside.

"Thor?" Jane said, realizing what he was talking about. "No, I'm not doing it. I can't go flying across the country with you." Jane told him.

"Why not?"

"What happens if I let go?" Jane said trying to persuade him.

"I'll be holding on to you."

"What if _you _let go?" Jane said more frantic.

"I won't let go." Thor said.

"You could."

"Jane, what is the matter?"

"I'm, uh, I'm scarmae mf hekrtahs." Jane mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm scared of heights!" She told him.

"But you joined me last time."

"I didn't know you would fly, and it wasn't this far!"

"Jane, you need to trust me." Thor said holding out his hand.

Jane looked at it, and looked at Thor's face.

"Thor." Jane said.

"Jane." Thor said.

Jane grabbed his hand and held on tight. Thor pulled her in closer and got ready for take off. They didn't notice Pepper come back with some other people.

"So, Thor is back, and he's leaving." Pepper said.

"Well, I guess he doesn't want to talk." Bruce said.

"Not with us." Pepper said back. Thor took off with Jane for New Mexico.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to more important things." Tony said.

"Where you're gonna put your remaining things?" Bruce asked.

"Yep." He said.

* * *

Jane was so relieved when they landed that she immediately jumped away.

"Okay, I'm never doing that again!" She told him.

"Fine." Thor said. They had landed right outside of where Darcy and Erik were, so Jane headed inside.

"Oh, Jane. How did you get here? You didn't call a cab did you? Erik would've picked you up at the airport." Darcy said.

"No, I, I didn't take a cab." Jane said.

"Oh?" Darcy said confused. At that moment Thor walked in. "Oh." She said understanding.

"Greetings, Darcy." Thor said.

"Sup."

"Erik." Thor greeted the other person.

"I apologize for my actions during that time." He started.

"Your actions were not of your own accord. I hold no grievance over you." Thor told him.

"So, how'd you get back? 'Cause we have found nothing here." Darcy asked.

"Yes, Jane informed me about your search for the Bifrost. It is destroyed and will take a long time to rebuild.

"How long?" Darcy asked.

"Let's see. It's been approximately a year since I've been here, so, 4000 years." Thor smiled at his calculation.

"Yeah, we don't live that long." Darcy said.

"You've found other pathways?" Erik asked.

"Yes, one is relatively close to our 'Avengers' base." Thor informed them.

"So, is that it?" Darcy asked.

"If Jane would like to come with me." Thor offered.

"Only if we don't fly." Jane threatened.

"Well then, I must be off." Thor said getting as far away from her as possible. He headed for New Jersey to get back home to Asgard.

* * *

"And then she became more frightening than any other creature I have witnessed. Oh, that Foster girl, she's very confusing." Thor finished his story.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Loki asked.

"Do you have any advice for me?" Thor asked.

"About your relationship?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"With the human?" Loki continued.

'Yes." Thor said, not seeing the problem.

"Brother, you never took my advice when we were growing up, why would you start when I'm imprisoned for trying to kill everyone?"

"Because you're my brother." Thor told him.

"Look, just don't take her flying unless her life depends on it, and make sure that if you do, hold onto her tighter than anything before, otherwise she'll be angry at you." Loki said with a sigh.

"Thank you brother." Thor said leaving.

"Finally, I can get some sleep." Loki said pulling the blanket over his body, turning on his side, closing his eyes, and drifting off.

* * *

"Do you trust him?" Sif asked Thor.

"Of course. This doesn't have to do with power." Thor told her. He headed off to go back to Earth. He got stopped on the way there by Heimdall.

"You may want to wait a few hours. It's currently the middle of the night where Jane is."

"Thank you Heimdall, but I need to talk to some other people first." Thor headed back down to Earth, for many adventures to come.

_**So, did you like it? This was my first time trying to write anything in the Marvel Universe. Thor is my favorite superhero ever, and so I wanted to write this. I don't know if I'll write any more Thor fanfics, but if an idea hits, I may. So, review, people.**_


End file.
